pokemon_magical_bloxfandomcom-20200213-history
MégaV
MégaV '''is a region '''MégaV is the region was be created by arceus.A long long years ago arceus is live in the island until a guy name Darius try to control the arceus.But failed because the 9 magical trainer.The trainers is worry about Dagic,so Arceus build magical portal to the Arceus Chamber then arceus seperated the magical portal to 10 Magical Blox all magical trainers get 1 magical blox and give it to their pokemon as a Magical Guardian but there are extra 1 magical blox so one of magical trainer Eartvision is suggest for he get the extra magical blox,but other magical trainer cannot accept it so all magical trainer is trying to leave the last magical blox at the top of Arceominus Town but Dagic stole the last magical blox!And he run from MégaV. Geography MégaV is made by a several island,and it is the main Island where Natural City,Mach City,Overide City,ROCKnROAST and Frozels City is at here.There also have other island like Tapu Island.Tapu Island Have 4 other island such as,Uah Uah Island,Pungkivy Island,Azurium Island and Loiolo Island that was be guarding by 4 Tapu since the island be created.The last island is Duo Size Island where Strike City and Dragon Ville place.But after a recent phenomena DRAKEST Ville and Strike City were separated.Overide City is the biggest city at the main island while the ROCKnROAST City and Natural City is the smallest.At the Tapu Island Loiole Island is the biggest while Pungkivy Island is the smallest.While Duo Size Island have the Strike City as the biggest and DRAKEST Ville as the smallest.MégaV is also have two other location like Trade Land and Battle Arena but both of those location need to have RTD which obtain by Mom after got the trinity badge.MégaV have all availabe mega stone which seperade into several location such as Mega Braviary Mall at Strike City which have the main mega stone location.Battle Arena also have seperade of mega stone and also have some event mega stone.Z-Lab also have some of mega stone but it is at the other dimension and where you can get the Dimension Drift Pokemon and some other location also have the mega stone but only during event.As well,MégaV also have Z-Crystal at some location.As the start player get the fist Z-Crystal from Prof.Eddy.The Z-Crystal element is based from the starter player choose.Player also get the Z-Crystal at some island like Uah uah Island,Pungkivy Island,Azurium Island and Loiole Island.While Specific Z-Crystal is only obtain from event.The capital city for MégaV is Strike City.It is because it the biggest city and also have many interesting area.Strike City is a float city that generated by some giant fan and hovercraft that can be controlled at Strike City-Conductor Area. Locations There are currently 46 routes, 5 revealed towns and 7 explored cities in Roria. Places that are only mentioned in-game but cannot be accessed yet are in italics and have a grey background. Main Island Outlying Islands MégaV League VS Nat.png|VS Leader Nat VS Vyriss.png|VS Leader Son Vyriss VS Max.png|VS Leader Son Max VS Luke.png|VS Leader Son Luke VS Cinder.png|VS Principal Cinder VS Bodds.png|VS DJ Capmunt VS Sided.png|VS Leader Sided VS Vuxv.png|VS Leader Vuxv VS Bodds.png|VS Leader Bodds VS Loter.png|VS Leader Loter VS Dracius.png|VS ??? Dracius The Pokémon League in MégaV follows the setting for most of the core series games, where the player must clear 8 Gyms before challenging. All 8 Gyms are now open, while the MégaV League is located to the west of Arceominus Town. Identities of the Elite Four and Champion, though, remain in mystery. Gyms Players must defeat the following Gyms to advance the plot and become qualified to challenge the Roria League. Each Gym Badge increases the maximum level where Pokémon traded in, known as " ", will obey the player by 10, and some of these Badges unlocks certain HM field functions as well. Pokémon Although MégaV does not have its own regional specific Pokémon, it provides an extremely diverse selection of Pokémon species, ranging Pokémon from 7 other regions. There are almost 810 Pokémon species available in the region as of now. There are no regional Starter Pokémon which are for MégaV only — all 21 Starter Pokémon families introduced in the core series games can be chosen here, but not encountered in the wild. There is also no "MégaV Pokédex": the Pokédex given to the player is already in National mode. Category:Location